Couples Graybles
by Finceline-foreverz
Summary: Only rated M to be safe, should be a T. This story has different couples in different chapters. Review and favourate plx. :) (Btw rubbish at summarys)
1. Bubbabel

**Authors note: okay so its been a while since i last picked up my laptop and wrote... so im gonna keep this a simple love story between couples in the shape of a grayble please be nice and i do not own any of the adventure time graybles. btw this is only rated m to be safe.**

Grayble 1: bubba bell

She sat in an upright position, never slouched over never moving during the movie. Her pink gummy hair wrapped up in a neat little bow, she wore her satin pink pj's. This is when i couldnt love anyone else but Bubblegum, its nice to know im not the only person completly made out of gum. *sigh*

"Do you want to head to bed?" Bubblegum said turning around to hold gumballs hand  
"wha?" Bubba said turning around not realising he had missed the last half of the movie gazing at his girlfriend.  
"well the movies finished and its pretty late so i thought we should head to bed" Bonnibel suggsted with a glance to the pink door that lead them out.  
"o yes of corse" bubba stud up and held bubblegums and all the way upstairs.

Thier bedroom was pink with lilac curtains and a dark pink bedspread. There was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room that attracted any passer by if pepper mint butler "forgot" to close the door. not much else was in the room exept for two wardrobes and a set of cester draws with a mound of plush animals that lay in a neat pile next to it, these were bubblegums.

bubba lead bonnibel to the bed as she sat down he went to turn off the lights, when he returned he tripped over a toy giraffe and he could hear bubblegums playful laugh that sounded like a planned out melody. when Bubba finally got into bed he and bonnibel were lying on there sides cuddled up to each other. Bubblegum turned aroung to face gumball his eyes steard into hers as they shared a long overdue kiss.  
"good night" Gumball said pulling bubblegum towards him so her head was on his chest. he only wore pjama bottoms,now she could hear his heart beat she truly made his heart skip a beat.

In the morning Bonnibel woke to the smell of bacon sizzling away, she rose from her bed and quickly made it skipping out of the room in child like fashion. When she got to the kitchen she saw Bubba cooking away he hadnt heard her come in, She snuck up behind him and was about to pounce when suddenly.  
"moring princess" Bubba said turning round with a smile on his face leaving Bonniebel looking like a half cougar dolphin in the middle of the room.  
"aww how did you-" Bubblegum got cut off  
"you always try to scare me but you skip so loudly" bubba said placeing a plate of food down on the table and pulling out a chair of the princess.  
"oooo just once, can u let me scare you."Bonnibel groaned as she took a seat and for once slouching over.  
Bubba had never seen the princess slouch before he was about to tell her to sit up just incase but before he could even open mouth peppermint butler came in.  
"ma, lady are you okay? what has prevented you to sit so rough?" Pepper mint said holding the princess arm  
"im fine peppermint" she said moving into a ladylike fashion.  
whilst eating breakfast bubba suggested she should visit finn and fionna tomorrow to see how they're doing. Bonniebel agree with a nodding head, she was to busy eating bubbas amazingly delisous food.  
The morning went preaty fast after that Bonnible spent all day in her labratory teaching her pet rat science to do math equations and bubba just collected taxes neither of them had seen the other all day.  
Bubba went to bed earlyer than bubblegum by 30 minutes. When bonniebel came in he wasnt even asleep just sitting there staring at the door.  
"umm what are you doing?" the princess whispered  
"just waiting for you."Bubba responded never taking his eyes off the princess  
"o okay so youve been like that for half an hour?" Bonnibel replied whilst undressing trying to get in to her pjs.  
bubba took his eyes off the princess for a split second as the butler walked past at this point.  
"well yes and noo- What are you doing!" Bubba screamed "you cant undress infront of me its not right untill were married!" bubba screamed running into the bath room tripping over his own feet and fell into the bath.  
"o pish posh! what else am i not aloud to do?" she said walking into the bathroom half naked from her waist up  
"this?" she said kissing bubbas neck exoticly.  
"or maybe this?" She turned the shower on freezing cold.  
She ran away and put a shirt on she giggled as she heard loud girly shreeks coming from the bathroom, she ran back into the room to see a soaking wet dripping bubba looking quiet mad yet laughing.  
"whats so funny?" Bonniebel laughed  
"well firstly you finally scared me, i thought you were gonna have your way with me and too your wearing a white shirt and im soaking wet." he said hugging the princess. when he pulled away her shirt had gone see through. She gave bubba the cold shoulder and turned around only to be greeted by peppermint.

-The End-


	2. Minty Fresh

**Autors note: o yeah next chapter :) woop woop :D i have to do this : i do not own any of the adventure time characters balh blah blah ect... o yea only rated M just incase**

Grayble 2: Minty fresh

Bubba and bonnibel had just lay down they were just on the brink of complete shut down sleep, untill high girly shreeks came from the room next door.  
" Faster!" Peppermint butler said over and over again.  
"bubbaaaa" Bonnibel groaned as she could not sleep.  
"i got it" Gumball said as he stood up and went out into the corridoor where he heard the springs off the bed and peppermint maid shreeking uncontrolbaly untill silence. Then it started again the spring shouts and groans were driving bubba insane!  
Gumball burst throught the door yelling whit his eyes closed "make love quieter!"  
"sir were not involved in such evil magic no were simply having a game" Peppermint said whilst he stopped jumping on the bed.  
"then what was all that shreeking?" Bubba asked in a confused mannar slowly opening his eyes to see peppermint maid lying on the floor breathing heavily  
"were having a game of coin toss person a spins person b and who ever spins the longest gets to sleep on c side of the bed." Peppermint explained

Bubba slowly back on out of the room with a huge discusted look painted acroos his face, he reversed all the way back into his room with the look coving and spoiliong his good mood.  
"what were they doing?" Bubblegum asked in a whisper  
"You dont want to know" He said curling up in a ball and rocking back and forth in the far right corner of the room.

In the morning peppermint butler awoken later than usual as he found him self on the losing side of the bed, he sighed and slowly rolled out of bed. He heard the shower in the next room go off, O no he was late!  
He had to get to the kitchen ASAP he decided to go the fastest way possible he lay on his rim and clenched as he started rolling out of his room now full clothed and in to the kitchen in half the time it ould have taken him to walk. But it was too late bubba was already in the kitchen,  
"Listen i dont mind about your games in your own time but when it mess up your job then its unexeptable." Bubba said standing peppermint up and wiping his face. Peppermint had never been late before he grew sadder and sadder everytime he look at the royals.

Later that night:  
"Bubaaaaa"the princess groaned again as voilent bickering was heard through out the castle  
"You too please be quiet!" Bubba said busting through the door yet another night "What is happening this time."  
"this foul treat as tricked me" peppermint said pointing to peppermint maid "SHE made me late sier with her new games and various "sexual" activites"  
Peppermint maid stood in the corner completely oblivios as to what was going on,  
"you better get along at some point, your too valubal to split up" bubba said pushing the too candy treats near each other. They both looked into the others eyes,  
"im sorry sugar" they both said  
"see now kiss and make up" bubba said...  
He didnt know that later he would soon regret that as 4 seconds later infront of bubba peppermint growled and leaped onto peppermint maid in an erotic fashion.

Once again bubba left the room with a discusded look upon his face and started rocking in the corner of his bedroom.

-The End-


End file.
